TwoFaced Lovers
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: Two new girls in Domino City - sisters. Sisters that look nothing alike. Bakura seems to know why. Ryou only wants a friend. Bakura wants her bloodline. But there's two sides to every story, and apparently to Keiran and Bakura as well.
1. Inviting Them Provocatively

**Kuraki-chan:** Yeah I know, I'm a horrible author x3 I'm not expecting to get back to _I Am a Superstar _or _Dakuwanzu no Naku Koro ni_ any time soon so don't wait on that – just saying. Haha. I have started ANOTHER new one, called _Decode_ but alas, loss my inspiration. So then I got the idea for this. See if you understand where I get my title and chapter titles from(:

Well, hope you like my 487th newbie! Haha.

* * *

Two-Faced Lovers.

**O1: Inviting Them Provocatively.**

"KO-KO!" A cherry-red haired teen girl shouted in the sixth floor hallway of an apartment building. She was carrying a large box that was slipping from under her pale fingers.

A young woman with black hair dressed all in black and bearing a bored expression walked out from the apartment about twenty feet from the girl. "I told you to stop calling me that, Keiran."

"Yeah, well, TAKE THIS! It's slipping! And it's your breakables anyways."

The woman dressed in black hurried over to the box and took it. As she walked, she found that it was actually labeled in black sharpie, _**KITCHEN UTENSILS.**_ "You little shit!" the woman cussed at the red-head. "What the hell was that for? !"

The girl, Keiran, shrugged. "I just didn't wanna carry it; it was getting heavy."

"Gods you are irritating sometimes, sister."

Keiran flopped down on their couch. "How many more damn boxes do we have, Aneko?"

Aneko counted the boxes that were scattered about the living room. "About four are left. It should be my actual box of breakables," she glared at Keiran, "the rest of Jynx's cat stuff, my books, and your…whatever the hell was in that last box of yours."

Keiran grinned. "Oh, my 'assorted' stuff?"

The ravenette nodded. "Yeah, that shit."

The red-head shot up and glared at her sister. "It is not shit! It's my glove and stars from Duelist Kingdom,"

"Which you didn't make all the way."

"My duel disk and deck,"

"Which are weird as hell."

Keiran was growing agitated. "A few of my mangas,"

"Which are stupid as hell."

"And my five locator cards from Battle city."

"Which you didn't make all the way either."

"I TOTALLY WOULD HAVE IF I HAD ONE MORE DAMN DAY!"

A knock came from their open door just before Keiran jumped over the couch to throttle her older sister. The two girls turned their attention to a young boy who was there; he was about Keiran's age, had white hair, pale skin like both girls, and chocolate brown eyes. He waved shyly and smiled.

"Uhm, hello," he greeted them. "I'm Ryou Bakura – I live across from you guys."

Keiran's mahogany eyes lit up and she dived over the couch and ran up to Ryou, stopping right in front of him with a big smile. "Hi Ryou!" She greeted him back excitedly. "I'm Keiran Dragomir, we should hang out soon!"

Ryou blinked in surprise, then looked back and forth between the two. They were polar opposites! Keiran was dressed in mostly red, black, and blue, where her sister – he overheard her as – was head to toe in black; Keiran's hair was cherry-red and eyes mahogany, and her sister's hair pure onyx and eyes a stone cold grey; not to mention Keiran's hyperactivity and her sister's calmness. The only thing they had in common was their paleness. Which Ryou thought might have been even paler than he was.

He smiled back at the girl though. "Sure thing! I can help you guys unpack if you would like. Then show you around Domino City perhaps?"

"That'd be wicked! Right, Aneko? ! Right? !" Keiran turned to her sister.

Aneko just stared at the two for a moment. Keiran was never this happy around people unless she felt as though she had made a true friend; she only felt that way when she got one of her 'vibes' as she called them. Guess she got one with Ryou.

The elder sister merely shrugged. "I don't care. Just don't touch my books or my breakables. Got it?"

Keiran nodded rapidly. "Hai!" She then took Ryou's hand and led him down the hall. "We only have four more boxes left, but Aneko just took two off our hands. We have a box of our cat's stuff, and my assorted stuff."

"Assorted stuff…?" Ryou asked curiously.

The red-head nodded. "Yup! Mostly my old dueling stuff, and some mangas."

"You duel?"

"Hai!" Keiran smiled as they took the elevator down. "I got seven stars in Duelist Kingdom before I had to leave due to…erm…family issues, then four locator cards in Battle City before the slots were filled. Since I hadn't made it to the finals, my sister and I left Japan. But we decided to come back because it was nice here, and it gets us away from our stupid and bitchy family in America."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you want to get away from your family?"

"Aneko's Wiccan and our Granny Chiyo absolutely hates it, for one. Then there's our aunt Christie who keeps trying to get custody of me when Aneko legally has it since she's 23 and our parents are dead. Not that she could get it anyways – stupid drug addict." Keiran shook her head. "Let's see…Oh! Our aunt Echo is a gypsy and keeps telling us something about one of our dad's old friends that's apparently really sketchy and coming for us because of some family power or whatever. She's a total lunatic though – been in and out of the wacky shack for the last few years."

Ryou listened intently and somewhat shocked as Keiran went through her family with so many things wrong in it from drug addictions to mental disorders to alcoholics to gypsies to you name it until he felt Bakura's presence.

_**Don't you find something strange with this girl?**_ He said.

_Not really, no. Why?_

_**Her and her sister look nothing alike besides being even more abnormally pale than both of us, her family is demented on every aspect possible, and I honestly don't believe her gypsy aunt or whatever was that insane.**_

_Why would you say that?_ Ryou was honestly curious as to Bakura's curiosity and absolutely his calmness. Whenever Bakura wasn't yelling, screaming, or cussing, it usually meant something bad; something very, very bad.

_**Her last name was what, Dragomir? Last time I checked, a Dragomir bloodline was pretty rare. A pure one at least.**_

Ryou tried to ignore Bakura as Keiran continued on with her list. They had already grabbed a box each and were headed back up in the elevator. She seemed to have a fairly large family, but none of it actually reliable besides her sister.

"None of my family ever really liked me anyways," she commented at one point. Her voice seemed in a slight daze. "I never understood why…Perhaps it was because I never looked like any of them…"

Ryou cocked his head to the side. "So the black hair and grey eyes your sister has is common in your family?"

Keiran nodded. "Yeah, nobody knew where my red hair and eyes came from. Aunt Echo has red highlights in her hair, but hers is basically black too. That's common in our family – dark brown to black hair, and some form of blue eyes. When I turned three, my red hair really started coming in. They expected my brown eyes to lighten to blue like some of our family members' did, but they only lightened into a reddish-brown. Granny Chiyo called me an old spirit – said I deserved the name Chiyo or whatever."

Without Keiran even noticing it, because he was that good, Bakura took over and impersonated Ryou his best. "Well you don't have to worry about them anymore now that you and your sister are here. Say, why don't you guys come over for dinner at my place tonight?"

The red-head smiled at him. "That'd be great, Ryou! But Aneko starts work today – she has night shift. So would it be cool if it were just you and me?"

"Of course!"

_**I was counting on that, Lady Dragomir…**_


	2. There's No Return to Reality

Two-Faced Lovers.

**O2: There's No Return to Reality.**

"Are all of the apartments set up the same?" Keiran commented as she entered Ryou's apartment.

'Ryou' shrugged. "I suppose so; never really thought about it."

The red-head nodded and took notice to details in his apartment. It appeared that he lived alone. "You live alone?"

"Yeah, my dad travels."

Keiran nodded again, picking up hints; his mom was out of the picture somehow, didn't seem as though he had any other useful family, and his attitude changed in the last twenty minutes. Keiran was curious; very, very curious. Even his accent had changed slightly.

"Have you ever heard of D.I.D.?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

He looked at her curiously, which was actually a big mistake. Keiran looked at his eyes and _knew_ it wasn't Ryou. "Vaguely, why?"

"It's called Dissociative Identity Disorder. It's a split personality disorder. You know, like two-faced to a whole new level." She shrugged.

Bakura mentally growled; this girl was aggravating. She had gone from hyper annoying to calm, smart-ass annoying. Maybe she's the one that's two-faced. He sure as hell wasn't – he was just a 3,000 year old spirit inhabiting a teenage boy via a 3,000 year old necklace; thus, not two-faced. Just…weird.

Keiran watched the teen boy carefully. She had only known Ryou a couple of hours, but was so analytical that it was like she knew him for a year. She was like that with anyone that actually wanted to be friends with her. Ryou wanted to be friends with her, so she wasn't gonna ditch for something like this. Anything, really. Friends were a rarity to Keiran.

"Where did you get your ring?"

The red-head was snapped from her thoughts and stared up at him. He repeated his question and she looked at her pale hands – she wore a ring on each hand. "Which one?" She showed him her hands.

He looked at the ring on her right middle finger: a silver band with a red crystal set between two Celtic symbols; then he looked at her left ring finger: another silver band, with a gold-coloured stone set in the center. That one hit him for some reason.

_Where the hell have I seen that ring before…?_

"They're both one of a kind," Keiran explained, looking at her rings. "My mom gave them to Aneko the day they got in the car accident as though she knew they were gonna die. She told Annie to give them to me when I could understand the concept. I was still fairly young when they died, but Annie gave them to me about a year later. I still remember what she said to me, too…"

* * *

"_Mom told me to keep these safe for you," fifteen year old Aneko told her younger sister as she handed the girl the rings. "She knew they were meant to be yours."_

"_Meant to be mine?" nine year old Keiran repeated questioningly._

_Aneko nodded. "She said they've been passed down for years but never fit anyone after great-great grandma Rosaline, who—"_

"_Looked like me!"Keiran clapped her hands happily, her mahogany eyes bright and little red pigtails bouncing._

_The ravenette nodded. "And now they're yours."_

* * *

"They only fit on the women in our family that have red hair and mahogany eyes," Keiran explained to the whitette. "I've worn them since that day – never take them off."

_I told you there's something with this girl,_ Bakura told Ryou.

"_So what?"_ Ryou argued surprisingly. _"You heard her – she's been outcasted by everyone besides her sister and parents and her parents are dead. All she wants is a friend…"_

_Hnh, familiar sob story. Too bad I don't care._

"Can I trust you enough to show you something…?" Keiran's voice was low and shakey.

That caught Bakura slightly off guard. Ryou kept telling him not to do anything because she knew he wasn't Ryou and was still willing to trust him.

_Very well, hikari,_ Bakura agreed irritated. _I won't do anything…today._

He nodded, not even bothering to hide the fact that he wasn't Ryou anymore. "Yeah, sure."

Keiran smiled a little. "Just do me one favour: tell me your name, because I know you're not Ryou-kun."

"Bakura." She looked at him funny. "Yeah, my name is Bakura."

She stood, still smiling up at him. "This is gonna be kinda awkward since you're a guy, but you and Ryou are the first friends I've had in about four years. And Bakura, you seem pretty douchey to me, but that's what amuses me," she giggled.

Bakura growled. "Whatever. What is it you—"

She turned so her back was to him, her hoodie now off and in her hands. "I want you to look at my back," she said softly. "I'm not entirely sure what it looks like by now, because I haven't looked at it in about a year. I'm fairly certain it's still pretty bad though…"

Hesitantly, and semi-awkwardly even for him, Bakura slowly lifted her red and grey shirt up to reveal just her back. As he pulled it slowly to her shoulders, what he saw worsened. There were, what looked like, giant claw marks slashed in the center and scarred over, burns that had scarred over, and other various scars across her sides and shoulders. Even he, brutal Bakura, was stunned at this.

Keiran fixed her shirt and put her black hoodie back on. She looked up at Bakura who looked rather taken back.

"How the hell did that happen?"

The red-head looked at him curiously. He had gone from a jerk that she laughed at, to someone who actually seemed to somewhat care. _Either he's bipolar or two-faced,_ Keiran thought. _Because this could be an act._

"One weekend, my parents had me stay at my aunt Christie's house. At the time she was married to my uncle Robert. Aneko was sleeping over a friend's house and my parents wanted to go out. They let me stay over, only to 'teach me a lesson about the Dragomir name'. I looked different from everybody else, and they had to punish me for it."

Bakura's eye twitched slightly. _I can't do this anymore, she's yours for now, hikari,_ Bakura said, giving Ryou control back.

Once Ryou regained control, he hugged Keiran close. She smiled, knowing Ryou was back. She was glad to finally have a friend.

"Come on," he smiled at her, "I'll get started on dinner."


	3. What Game Shall We Play?

**Kuraki-chan:** This is what, my fifth post? Hah, go me! I told you guys I was gonna spam you with updates. Oh, and I put some links on my profile. Crap, I forgot my polyvore. Well not a shocker there, I'm kuraki-chan. Haha. Well, here's Two-Faced Lovers' return as promised! :D

* * *

Two-Faced Lovers

**O3: What Game Shall We Play?**

The remainder of the night went by normally, as if the two had known each other all their lives. Although Keiran knew about Bakura, Ryou still didn't tell her about the Sennen Ring. That was a bit more strange than having D.I.D. Keiran returned home around nine that night, and couldn't sleep so she heard Aneko come in at about three.

_Her hours are so weird,_ the red-head thought as she tried to sleep. _It's like five to three; what the hell?_

She fell asleep shortly after; it was Saturday, so she still had a day to herself. She didn't have to get up in two hours for school yet. She ended up having a strange dream, however.

_Keiran was in an ancient styled palace, just wandering around. She watched everyone running about, and took in the beautiful architecture. She wandered upstairs and looked over the balcony at everyone freaking out about something. No one saw her though._

_"He's coming for me."_

_Keiran turned and saw a girl that could be her double wearing a black and red dress. The only difference was that her hair was slightly longer._

_She smiled at Keiran and held her hand out for her. The young teen took it an let the other lead her into a room - a princess's bedroom._

_"You can see me?" She asked._

_"Of course I can," her double replied. "I am you. My name is Keiran Dragomir - I am one of the rarest Jewels of the Nile, an indentured princess, and sought out by the King of Thieves. That is why everyone is scrambling about - he is coming for me."_

_"So what's the big deal?"_

_"I am kept here by Madame Seshafi to pay off my parents' debt and they expect me to marry the Pharaoh. I, however, cannot. I would much rather be the Thief King's slave than the Pharaoh's wife."_

_"Why?"_

_"He is guilty by blood relation - his father killed my entire village, my two best friends Senka and Mikahira included. I never even wanted the royal life. And since I have some underground contacts..."_

_"You made sure the Thief King would come for you."_

_The princess nodded. "Yes I did. Over the years, the Dragomir bloodline has been tainted. Only every two to four hundred years is a pure one born. You, my dear, are my direct descendent. From now on, I will be with you when you need me."_

_"So it's gonna be like I have D.I.D.?"_

_"Not quite; more like a guardian spirit."_

_"Oh...cool!" The teen smiled._

_"Go back to your world, young one. This one isn't safe, but you must never, __ever__ go to Destrial."_

_"What's Destrial?"_

_"A third realm you must never go to. No matter how much they call for you, don't go like Rosaline did."_

Keiran awoke with a start, falling off her bed. Aneko called for her and said Ryou was there. Not particularly caring how she looked, she walked out and smiled and waved at him.

"Keiran, go get dressed," Aneko ordered tiredly from the armchair she sat in. A large, old book in her lap.

Keiran ignored her. "What's up, Ryou-kun?"

"Uhm...good morning, Keiran-k-kun...uhm...I wanted to see if you wanted to come see Domino City with me today," he smiled.

The red-head's mahogany eyes lit up. "I would love to! Just give me like ten minutes, okay?"

Ryou nodded and Keiran dashed back into her room. She quickly stripped off her pajamas, falling about in the process, and scrambled to her closet. She grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans and put them on, followed by a black and white striped camisole, a red and black v-neck, a black sock and a white sock, black arm warmers, and boots. She tried her best to brush her hair which was an absolute mess. Once she got it down so it didn't look like rats and crows lived in it, she put it up in curly pigtails. She quickly applied some eyeliner, grabbed her little black backpack, and ran back out.

"Alright, I'm good!" she announced with a grin.

"Be back before Christmas," Aneko called as they left, not taking her eyes off the book.

"What's that book she's reading?" Ryou asked in the elevator.

"It's actually one of my books - a grimoire. It comes in a set of seen. That one's called the Book of Shadows. I have that one, the Book of Blood, Book of Vengeance, Book of Realms, Book of Strength, and the Book of Roses. I'm only missing the-"

"Book of Resurrection?"

Keiran looked at him, stunned, as they reached the lobby. "How did you know? They're extremely rare."

"Bakura's been looking for it. All of them, really, but that one mainly. He thinks he knows where to find it."

"Has he said anything about it?" Keiran asked hopefully.

Ryou shook his head and she sighed. "He doesn't particularly like to talk to me."

_"Bargain with him later,"_ came Lady Dragomir's voice in the girl's head. _"If your first offer is good enough, you will have a chance."_

She nodded and turned to Ryou with a smile. "So what shall we do?"

All that Sunday, from 10am to 8pm, Ryou showed Keiran all around Domino City. She met Yugi Motou, Anzu Mazaki, Honda Hiroto, and Jounouchi Katsuya. They hung out for a while, and she told them about her spellcaster-dragon themed deck, Battle City, and Duelist Kingdom. All of them ate lunch together, then went their separate ways. Ryou and Keiran walked around town some more, went to a few shops, then ate dinner together. She sensed Bakura's presense when they were at the pier at seven to watch the sunset.

"Why do you want the Book of Resurrection?" she asked him.

Bakura snorted. "Why do you?"

"All seven belong to my family. That, and they're interesting. Besides, you need all seven in order to use the Book of Resurrection."

He glared at her as she stared across the ocean. "How would you know that?"

"It says so in the Book of Shadows." Keiran replied matter-of-factly. "Why do you want it?"

_**Because he's power hungry.**_ Keiran heard a new voice say.

Her mahogany eyes opened wide in a surprising remembrance. "I remember now..."

"Remember what?" He took a step towards her.

"That's why you told me not to go to Destrial, isn't it?" she looked slightly up to her right. Bakura, on her left, was confused; no one was there.

_"Yes it is, Keiran. They are dangerous."_

"But they were my only friends...they loved to play with me!"

_**And we still do, Kei!**_

"Mara...? You're still there?"

_**We've all been waiting for those bad people to let you go.**_

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Bakura demanding, feeling like _he_ was going insane.

Keiran turned to him with glazed eyes and a doped up smile. "When I was nine, that weekend at my aunt's, I met new friends because I was scared and alone. The more I talked about them, the more everyone knew they weren't imaginary friends - because they're not. I was diagnosed with child-onset schizophrenia when I was eleven. An now my friends have come back to play with us!"


End file.
